


Nice, Nice.

by monetskiz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, But he gets Whipped Eventually, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier is Canon, Eddie is Friends with Richies Sister, Eddie is one year younger than Richie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fluffyfest, Frank Kaspbrak Lives, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, M/M, Manipulative Richie Tozier, My First AO3 Post, Possessive Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is Questioning his Sexuality, Sleepovers, Slurs, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak is Not That Bad, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monetskiz/pseuds/monetskiz
Summary: Eddie's parents leave Derry for a cruise during summer and Eddie stays with the Tozier family.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Nice, Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm gonna keep this informative and short. i am kinda new to this website, glad i found it and happy to write fanfics as a hobby on here, but keep in mind that i am not professional, so there may be "wtf hunny" moments while you're reading my shit. i'm open to any constructive criticism and stuff. what else..? oh yeah eddie and richie are still in high school, richie being 18 while eddie is 17, if that makes you uncomfy then shoooo!
> 
> richie and eddie's relationship is not gonna be exactly healthy, and not many would probably agree with it but they do, so yeah. 
> 
> richie has a younger sister named ava. 
> 
> this takes place in like the 2000s.
> 
> leave some feedback if you want. 
> 
> this IS IN FACT that prologue, won't be as lengthy as the upcoming chapters.
> 
> lastly the story title is inspired by a song, it's "Nice Nice" by Dazey and the Scouts. look it up if you want it goes good with the story if you listen to it in the background.

Eddie's brain went fuzzy as he processed what his best friend just said.

"H-huh?"

"Yeah, Richie isn't going to his university this summer. He said something about wanting to spend this summer in Derry for the last time," Ava shoved a handful of potato chips into her mouth before continuing, "I'm getting out of here the first chance I know that for fucking sure."

"So he's staying here?" Eddie mumbled quietly.

"Yeah," Ava eyed him carefully, "will you be oka-"

She stopped herself, Eddie looked at her and he swore if they were in a cartoon a lightbulb will light up brightly above her head.

"Oh my god, you still have a crush on Richie!" She threw her head back and cackled like a mischievous witch.

Her laughter died down when she saw Eddie was still staring at her blankly.

She cleared her throat, "Well I wouldn't mind having my best friend as my _brother-in law_." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. Eddie blushed furiously before grabbing the fluffy pillow in his lap before throwing it at his annoying platonic soulmate he calls a best friend. 

Ava dodged the pillow swiftly before throwing herself on his bed while giggling hysterically. 

"Gosh you're such an idiot." Eddie shook his head while heading toward his dresser to fetch a summer worth of clothes, now secretly keeping in mind what would make him stick out to his not a crush but a crush, Richie Tozier, brother of Ava Tozier. 

Eddie would probably never admit it aloud but he loved the mean jock slash stoner. Call it puppy love but he truly looked up to the tall, lanky, but broad blue eyed boy that had a mess of obsidian colored tresses atop his head.

He met him when he first met Ava at the town park. 

__________________________________________________________________

_"My name is Ava, I'm 5." She held up a hand with all five fingers up and smiled at Eddie where he was sitting in the sandbox shaped as a turtle._

_Eddie blinked in surprise, not believing that one of the kids were willing to talk to him, let alone a girl._

_"Ah. M' Eddie, and m' 5." He muttered shyly._

_"Let's be best friends." She said with a bit of a lisp, Eddie saw she had her two front teeth missing._

_They played with the sand and tried to make sandcastles but failed miserably but their innocent minds thought they were the best architects in the world._

_After an hour or so they were adding the last touch before a foot collided with their work._

_Ava looked up at the culprit while Eddie felt tears well up in his eyes._

_"Richie you big doofus." Ava spat with as much spite a five year old could muster up._

_"Boohoo what are you gonna do, Mom said it's time to go." Richie declared teasingly._

_"Bye Eddie, we can play tomorrow." Ava mumbled sadly as she mispronounced the last word a bit._

_Richie finally looked down at the freckled boy, and stared, studying him and the tears in his eyes._

_"S' okay, bye Ava." He looked at her as she got up and dusted the sand off of her overalls._

_"Whiny baby." Richie snickered at Eddie and kicked some sand at him this time._

_Eddie felt more tears well up in his eyes and stood up and walked over to his mom at the bench._

_Ava kicked Richie in the shin before running to tell their mother._

__________________________________________________________________

To this day Eddie doesn't understand why he got butterflies in his stomach after a few years of Richies subtle but ridiculous teasing. He thought he was sick for blushing and getting warm at Richie's cruel jokes and odd comments. 

_"Fuck, look how tiny you are, dwarf." He joked_ _teasingly._

Or...

_"What are you blushing for? You enjoy being teased, Eds?" He purred menacingly._

But that was just a cell sized amount of the things the Trashmouth said to make Eddie's head spin. 

"Ahem, hello! C'mon, just shove all the clothes in the suitcase. I'm getting antsy, I wanna start our marathon of Daria already." 

"Ava, I will sit my bare ass on scorching hot concrete before not having any organization in my suitcase." Eddie huffed out before turning around with a pout. 

Ava was sprawled out on his bed that was covered in fluffy throw pillows and a few stuffed animals here and there. She had a hand deep in a bag of greasy potato chips, no doubt her hand in the bag of snacks greasy as well. 

She lolled her head over to look at Eddie slowly with widened blue green orbs before uttering cautiously, "Okay, you do that partner." 

Eddie rolled his eyes with a smirk before continuing his duties. 

In a matter of fifteen minutes Eddie had everything packed. 

"Your favorite pillow and blanket?" 

"Check."

"Your hygiene shit?"

"Check."

"More than enough clothes?"

"Check." Eddie breathed out exasperatedly.

Ava leaned close to Eddie before whispering jokingly, "Your stuffed bear?"

Eddie scowled, "Oh, fuck off, asshole!"

Ava snickered, and Eddie couldn't help but grin at her. 

"Eddie Bear, are you done packing?" He cringed as he heard his mom call from the bottom of the steps. 

"Yes, mom!" Eddie gave Ava a death glare. 

Ava had shaky grin on her face before miming zipping her lips. 

"Let's go." Eddie grumbled. 

__________________________________________________________________

"Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yes, mom." 

"Okay no drinking, smoking, no-"

"Honey, relax he'll be fine." Frank smiled reassuringly at his wife. 

Eddie sent his dad a grateful smile and said his goodbyes before exiting the car with Ava. 

"Love you guys." Eddie said. 

Ava and Eddie waved them goodbye as they drove off. They turned around and began making their way towards the porch, Eddie saw that Ava's parents weren't home and the driveway had two familiar but unfamiliar cars parked in the drive way. 

"I swear to god if Richie is hogging the TV I'm gonna scream." Ava declared and fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door. 

Eddie caught a whiff of something strong and pungent, but earthy. He clenched on his duffel back as they made their way inside. 

Walking in he saw that the living room was filled with a little under a dozen of people. 

He recognized the familiar faces, Mike, Stan, Ben, and Bill. All friends that belonged to Richie. 

Eddie glanced at him seated on the lazy boy, Richie Tozier. The boy that made his knees weak. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees as he held something in his hand. 

_Weed?_

"Richie, you dumb fuck. I said very clearly this morning that I needed the TV tonight. My show is coming on." Ava gritted through clenched teeth as she threw her keys on the cat shaped porcelain bowl near the coat rack. 

"Boohoo, go cry. And we aren't even watching TV, you can watch it all you want down here. You and Eds can pop a squat."

"Don't call me that." Eddie flushed a scarlet red and mumbled shyly. 

"Huh? What was that?" Richie retorted, with a sly grin.

Mike and Stan chuckled as they sipped on cold cans of beer, while Stan smirked while peeking shy glances at Ava. 

"God, you're such an asshole." Ava spat before making her way over to the living room, she grabbed Eddies hand that wasn't holding his huge duffel bag.

She rubbed small circles on his hand as if saying, _"Sorry you have to sit down here with these assholes, but I really want to watch Daria."_

Eddie sighed and followed behind her. Ava grabbed the remote that was on the table in the middle of all the boys under some type of influence, she sat crisscross applesauce next to Stanley Uris on the floor. 

Eddie gagged at the thought of having to sit next to their flirting for the next hour or two. 

So, he mustered up some braveness as he made his way to sit near the lazy boy that occupied the stoner boy he was head over heels for. Eddie sat close butler enough to not touch Richie's feet that had black socks on them, with a pair of grey sweats on his long legs. 

Eddie tried not to focus on the sexy aura oozing from him. 

Ava turned on the TV before switching to the channel their show was on excitedly. Eddie lied his head on his stuffed but comfy duffel bag and bunched his knees to his chest comfortably, knowing they'll probably be downstairs for a while. 

The soft area rug was warm under his legs that had a pair of ripped skinny jeans covering them snugly. 

Everyone was content with the TV playing in the background. Ava lied her head on Stan's shoulder as they munched on salty sweet popcorn together.

A match made in heaven the two of them, they love food. 

Bill, Mike, and Ben were all on the L shaped couch. Ben took nibbles out of a Kit-Kat probably missing Beverly who is surely on her way right now. 

Bill had his slim legs splayed across Mike's strong legs, while Mike and Richie kept passing the blunt back and forth between each other. 

Eddie admired and envied the couple, but was happy for them. It took a lot of courage to be yourself in a shitty town called Derry, though it isn't as bad as it was in the 80's. He wished he and Richie could be like them, but Eddie thought that was wishing for _too much_. 

And he was truly happy for them. 

He felt something nudge his shoulder and looked up at the cause. 

"How's school?" Richie asked as he passed the shortening blunt back to Mike.

"Oh, uh it's g-good. Can't wait to graduate n-next year though." Eddie fumbled with his tiny thumbs as he blushed at Richie being interested in how he's doing. 

"Beat you to it. What college do you want to go to?" Richie ran a hand through his messy hair, and looked down at the small boy he loved to tease so much.

"Maybe UCLA, or NYU. Not really sure just yet." Eddie looked up at Richie with wide brown eyes, eager to answer whatever he asked. 

Richie leaned down to almost meet Eddie's eyes the seven inch height difference hindering that goal, "If you went to UCLA would you apply to dorm with me?" Richie voiced deeply and hoarsely, and his eyes were lightly bloodshot due to all the weed. 

Eddie became flustered instantly and suddenly became a stuttering mess, "E-erm, if you w-wanted m-me to." 

Everyone was so focused on their selves and crushes and lovers that they didn't even notice Eddie slowly becoming putty in front of Richie. 

"Why wouldn't I want a pretty thing like you dorming with me?" Richie whispered huskily. 

Eddie could smell the weed on his breath and he was surprised why it didn't make him cringe, maybe because it was coming from his dream boy. 

Eddie shrugged and started to look anywhere but the icy blue eyes that were looking peering observably at him. He could feel his heart beat drumming in his ears, he could feel the rhythmic bumping all over his body and was wondering why his heart didn't practically beat out his chest by now. 

Richie finally leaned back in the chair after the overwhelming teasing was putting the poor flustered boy through, and Eddie let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

Right then and there they both knew this was going to be an eventful, long, summer.


End file.
